


Soap and water

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode: s04e02 All For Our Country, M/M, More like shower foreplay, PWP, Shower Sex, and then sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Greg comes back from his dumpster duty covered in dirt and Nick offers to help him clean up
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).



"Damn G, you're smelly." Greg almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Nick's breath so close against his neck. "Uh, yeah, I was just headed for the shower," he mumbled without a trace of eloquence or wit. He was exhausted from the fruitless search Grissom had sent him on hours ago. Well, not that fruitless considering he'd found a valid piece of evidence even if it hadn't been what he'd been looking for. He was about to state just that but he was way too tired to talk.

"Uh-huh," Nick mumbled behind him. His heart rate sped up when he realized just how close Nick stood to him. He shut his eyes briefly to ground himself and Nick chose that moment to scrape a finger lazily across the hemline of Greg's dirty tee, making him jump.

"Need some help with that?" Nick murmured in his ear and Greg was sure he suddenly knew what a heart attack felt like. They'd only just started dating and Nick was so adamant on the whole keeping it quiet part and now he came on to him in the goddamn locker room.

"What exactly are you proposing?" Greg asked weakly. He'd never risk his career over something stupid as public shower sex but if Nick was seriously suggesting it his resolve was already far beyond gone - not that Nick ever would.

With a smile dirtier than Greg's face Nick grabbed him around the waist and turned Greg around to look him in the eyes. Leaning in he brought his lips directly to Greg's ear. "I'm suggesting," he drawled slowly, "you get your dirty little ass over to my place, asap."

Greg gulped hard and dared to look up, searching Nick's eyes for any sign of him joking. All he found was an intensity that made his insides tingle.

"You're serious." He stated more than asked.

Nick grinned at him, "Always." Scratching his head self consciously Greg cast his gaze down his soiled pants. "You sure you want me all smelly like this?" Nick lifted his chin with a finger and grinned at him. "Don't worry about it, doll. We'll take care of that smell in a minute." With that he walked out.

-.-.-

Greg scrunched up his nose as he looked at himself in the rearview mirror, this whole thing felt surreal. Just hours ago he'd been knee deep in a dumpster, considering a career change and now he was driving to his boyfriend - he paused at the word. He hadn't used that one before, so far Nick was always just his... well, just Nick. And anyway, they were at the stage where he should try to impress Nick instead of exposing himself at his lowest.

He still felt ridiculous when he knocked on the door.

"What took you so long?" Nick asked, smiling a bright smile of amusement. Greg bounced back and forth on his heels, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Traffic?" He offered, which was lame since Nick had to have taken the same route to his house minutes earlier.

"Come on in, you know where the shower is," Nick stated simply and reached for his upper arm to guide him down the hallway.

"I thought you'd chickened out," Nick continued as he pushed him into bathroom and Greg chuckled awkwardly, "Me? Never."

Once Greg had gotten some of his momentum back he gave Nick a teasing smirk. "So, do I strip down for you? Let you access the extent of the damage?" Nick grinned, reaching for Greg's shirt, "Yeah, that's a start."

Lifting his arms he let Nick remove his shirt, a task Nick made a big show of, drawing gentle lines on each patch of newly revealed skin. "I'd kiss you but we gotta get that grime off your face first," he muttered into Greg's ear, once the shirt had been tossed into a corner.

Greg felt exposed when Nick moved on to push down his jeans - and embarrassed for being hard already. He sucked in a sharp breath as Nick palmed him through his boxers, growling, "Alright, let's see what we've got here," and moaned when Nick slid his other hand beneath his waistband. "I uh... what about you, though?" He asked with his hands on Nick's hips in an attempt to steady himself. His boxers hit the tiles and Nick slowly eyed him up and down. "Just gimme a moment," he drawled with a wink.

Everything inside of him urged Greg to lean in for a taste of Nick's lips but Nick had been right, he should wash his face first. He stood motionless until Nick let go of him and turned to reach for the faucet. "Get in there, I'll be right behind you," he said and swiftly pulled his own shirt over his head, leaving Greg to stare, unmoving. "I said get in there," Nick repeated and swatted a surprised Greg across his butt with the clothes in his hand. "Yes, sir," Greg mocked and stepped inside.

He let the warm spray hit his face, soaking up the sensation of water washing over him for a moment and jumped when Nick stepped behind him without warning and pulled him flat back against his body. "Damn, G, I've been thinking about this for a solid two hours," he muttered, letting his hands roam across Greg's chest and abs. Greg swallowed hard, his mind wildly processing Nick's revelation, until he felt Nick's hand in his hair, tugging gently.

A moment later he was engulfed by the smell of Nick's shampoo and shower gel, and the feeling of Nick's hands gently massaging his scalp, occasionally venturing off to slide along his shoulders, kneading the sore muscles in his neck and then wandering back up into his hair. With his eyes closed he leaned back into the touch, savoring every sensation before it was replaced by yet another. Bracing himself with both hands against the wall it was all he could do to focus on keeping his knees steady.

Satisfied with his progress on Greg's neck and shoulders Nick let his mouth follow the path his hands had taken, raining kissing all over his upper back while spreading soft foam down his chest. With a contented hum Greg leaned back into Nick's body, fully trusting him to support his weight, and moved one of his hands away from the wall and into Nick's hair. "God, Nicky," he groaned, "I love-" he swallowed and thought for a second that he'd felt a hesitant hitch in Nick's movements, "-this."

His second hand slapped back against the wall when Nick slightly bent him forward, away from the delicate sensation of skin on skin, in favor of sliding his tongue down Greg's shivering spine while running his hands along the outlines of his thighs. He soaped and caressed the entire length of Greg's legs, then moved back up, his fingers teasing every inch between his ankles and his crotch, going slower the further up he went.

"Fuck, Nick," Greg's voice squeaked close to a whine.

Standing back up Nick stroked up and down Greg's arms, threading his fingers through Greg's as he pried them from the wet tiles, then pulled them back to swivel Greg around to face him. Without pause Greg surged forward and buried his hands in Nick's soaked hair as he crashed their lips together. His back collided with the cold shower wall a second later and Nick groaned obscene noises into his mouth.

Greg wondered if it was possible to come from just being kissed, he certainly deemed it likely.

But Nick wasn't done. Slowly he peeled himself back, peppering light kissed across the bridge of Greg's nose and down his cheeks. Greg felt him smile into each tiny peck while his fingers continued their lazy patterns on his backside.

"Clean enough?" Greg quipped when Nick leaned down to lick a line along his collarbone. Nick grinned against his throat, "Not quite," he muttered and pointedly squeezed Greg's ass before he teasingly scraped his nails up his cheeks and lower back.

A shiver went down his spine when he felt a foam-slick finger ease between his cheeks and he arched into Nick's body at the gentle pressure. "Uh, that's not where I got dirty," he uttered weakly, though by no means objecting. Nick licked his earlobe in response. "That's where my mouth is going so I just wanna make sure," he slowly drawled and that was the last straw Greg's patience was hanging on to. "Bed, now," Greg urged, voice shaking, making Nick chuckle in spite of his own apparent arousal.

"Gotta at least rinse off all that soap," Nick reasoned, already going to work on said task. Moments later he had Greg wrapped in a towel and walked him backwards out of the bathroom, headed straight for his bed.

Looking down at Nick through half lidded eyes Greg bit his lower lip in anticipation, receiving a smile in return that made his stomach flutter with excitement. Nick was still soaking wet, not having bothered with a second towel, and his body was glistening in the soft glow of his bedroom.

Before Nick could attempt to push him Greg flopped down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Nick's hipbone, then another just below. Nick's hand raked through his wet hair, momentarily holding his head close before grabbing a fist full and pulling him back. Greg looked up, his heart pounding frantically. Nick held his gaze and smiled.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous, Gregory Sanders," he said with awe in his voice. Before Greg could reply he was flat on his back, Nick's lips on his own.

The sensation of Nick’s wet skin sliding along his own made every cell in Greg’s body tingle. They were still in the early stages of their relationship - if one could even call it that - where they’d fumble around to find each other’s secret pleasure spots, yet every time so far had felt so comfortably familiar Greg thought they were just meant to be. As if on cue Nick touched his lips down to Greg’s nipple, sucking gently and swirling his tongue teasingly around it, turning his brain to mush.

He nipped and licked and sucked all across Greg’s skin, covering him in goosebumps and spit.

“Ohh, Nicky, please,” Greg gasped, impossibly hard and impatient. Lifting his hips he ground himself against Nick’s solid abs while his hands were still tangled in Nick’s hair, holding that warm mouth close to his body. Nick’s hands went beneath him to cup his ass and pull him up into his tightening muscles, creating a tantalizing friction. Greg couldn’t help but moan and writhe.

He wanted so badly to repay Nick’s favors and reach for him but his hands wouldn’t obey to being removed from Nick’s head. His breath came out in short puffs as Nick continued to lick and kiss. Coherency flew out the window as Greg sputtered out affirmatives and nonsense in response to Nick’s hot tongue on his skin. He quivered in anticipation the lower Nick traveled and pushed into each open mouthed kiss and every rough caress of Nick’s hands. It was almost too much yet never enough.

Nick knew exactly what he was doing, every now and then that mouth turned into a teasing grin, making Greg feel the sharp edges of teeth grazing his skin. He pleaded and bucked, demanding more of Nick’s attention, but Nick was set out to tease and while Greg was trying his best to enjoy every second of it he felt his frustration grow low in his gut, spreading in sharp tingles through his limbs. With his hands firmly planted on each of Greg’s hipbones Nick slid down lower on the bed, placing more of his wet hot kisses along Greg’s lower abs until he reached the base of his straining erection.

Greg tried to lift himself up into the friction, closer to Nick’s mouth, but Nick was careful not to touch him save for a few accidentals brushes of his chin and cheeks. He licked and nipped in slow circles around the base, sucking gently at Greg’s skin for what felt like an eternity to Greg. “C’mon, Nicky, baby, please,” Greg begged unabashedly and bucked his hips as far as Nick’s strong grip allowed for.

“I need… god, I can’t-” he gasped in surprise when Nick bit down harder on his sensitive skin, sucking until Greg felt a bruise forming in the crease of his thigh.

And then Nick kissed a path down his leg, further and further away from where Greg wanted him most. Not that he was going to honestly complain, but he needed release, needed it like he’d rarely ever needed anything in his life. He tried to pull away from Nick’s torturous lips but ended up spreading his legs wider in a gesture that was more of an invitation for more than a sign for Nick to stop and turn back. Nick wrapped a hand around Greg’s knee and pulled his leg up, placing a few more random licks across the inside of Greg’s thigh.

Catching Greg off guard he pulled away and used his hold on Greg’s leg to swiftly manhandle him around to lie on his front. Greg wheezed in surprise and let out a groan at the friction of sheets against his dick. He squirmed when Nick ran his hands up his calves the way he had in the shower and pressed soft little kisses on the insides of his knees before slowly working his way up the backs of his legs. Greg fisted the pillow to both sides of his head as a hot wave of pleasure shot through his entire body.

Every muscle inside of him tensed as he tried to rub himself against the bed to ease the aching need between his legs. “Please,” he whispered, his voice weak and his breath coming short, “Nicky, Nicky, please.”

Nick’s tongue slid wetly along the crease of thigh meeting buttock and then teeth sunk gently into his sensitive flesh. Nick’s hands were everywhere, lower back, hip, thigh, up his sides and down by his knees. Gently massaging, roughly kneading and caressing him with so much care it threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

“Please,” he tried again, softly, weakened, at a loss for words. “Nick…” He felt Nick’s breath hot against the skin of his back, hovering so close yet just out of reach.

A groan. A sigh. Nick’s lips at the crack of his ass. Kissing first, then slipping his tongue into the tight space, adding wetness to his already sweat damp skin.

“Oh Gooood,” Greg moaned into the pillow, back arched in pleasure at the sensation. He felt his eyes roll back behind closed lids. He was so close he could feel the taste of his release on the tip of his dry tongue. “Ugh,” he groaned into the soft fabric that muffled any attempt at words. Inside his head he chanted Nick’s name, pleading for more and more and more. Yet all that came out of his mouth was white noise.

When Nick slid a hand underneath his body to grip him hard Greg couldn’t hold on any longer. Before Nick had even finished his first firm stroke down his hard length Greg exploded under his touch, bucking wild and out of control.

The next thing he registered was a soft trail of kisses that traveled up along the curve of his spine and ended when Nick’s lips reached his shoulder. Nick laid down gently, half on top of him and half on the bed, mindful not to crush him but still pressing most of his weight down firmly against Greg’s back. Nick’s arms wrapped around him and he held on tight while Greg fought to catch his breath.

He felt Nick’s hard dick trapped firmly between their bodies but Nick made no move to rub or press against him. He just held Greg’s calming body close while their breaths slowly synced with each other.

“I… that was…” Greg couldn’t find the words to describe what he’d felt, what he was still feeling. “I know,” Nick mumbled into his ear and tugged a little closer at him still. Greg closed his eyes and sighed.

He moved his hand back in search of Nick’s thigh and started gently rubbing up and down. “Gimme another minute, yeah?” He asked, while his fingers played with the soft hairs on the side of Nick’s thigh. Nick smiled and kissed his shoulder again. “For what?” he asked and pressed another smile against Greg’s skin.

Greg shifted around and pushed Nick far enough to lie on his back so he could look him in the eyes, “Payback?” He grinned and wriggled his eyebrows.

Nick grinned and covered Greg’s lips with his in a chaste and sweet gesture.

“I’m not expecting any return favors,” he stated seriously but then his face broke out into a lazy smirk, “but I’ll take anything you offer.”

They fell against each other chuckling and Greg buried himself in Nick’s arms for a while longer until he felt remotely recovered enough to start placing teasing nips against Nick’s Adam’s apple and before long he had Nick pinned onto his back against the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg’s movements were reluctant when he wrapped his fingers around Nick’s wrists slowly, carefully assessing his reactions. He’d never explicitly said so but Nick wasn’t comfortable having his control taken from him, so Greg made sure to signal it was all fun and games and he wasn’t putting any pressure behind it. To his astonishment Nick didn’t even attempt to wriggle his hands free. Instead he just looked up at him with a challenging grin. “Bring it on, baby,” he drawled.

“Careful what you wish for, Nicky,” Greg teased and swung his leg over Nick to sit astride his lap, pressing down against his leaking erection to draw a deep, sensual moan from Nick.

Nick’s fists opened and relaxed against the pillow and Greg slowly let loose of his wrists to let his fingers crawl across the palms of each hand and slide in between Nick’s. Shifting forward to put his weight into the intimate touch he brought his face closer to Nick’s until they breathed the same air. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he promised, eyes never breaking contact, “Are you ready, Nicky?”

He bent down to kiss the answering grin off of Nick’s smug face. Reveling in the taste and texture of Nick’s tongue he almost forgot about the promise he’d just made, as a renewed tingle of pleasure buzzed down his spine.

Reluctantly he pulled back. He noted with pride how Nick followed his movements with his lips, a tiny growl of disappointment escaping him at the loss of contact. Greg grinned and lowered his mouth down to Nick’s ear. “Patience, baby, you didn’t think I was gonna make this quick, did you?” 

Nick groaned but rolled his head sideways to allow for better access. Greg smiled at the small gesture of trust and rewarded Nick with slow nips on the sensitive skin of his neck. As shy and chaste as Nick often acted around others, Greg had already learned that he had a penchant for the way Greg liked to run his dirty mouth. “I’m so gonna make you beg,” he threatened playfully between gentle licks and sharp sucks. Nick huffed but played along. “You just try,” he shot back and startled Greg with a quick bite to his shoulder.

Greg jumped and pulled back. “Oh, you’re going to regret this,” he groused, brows furrowed menacingly, even though his lips couldn’t contain a smirk. He wriggled down until his head hovered above Nick’s chest where he sucked the damp skin between his teeth and gently bit down.

Nick let out tiny hisses and Greg could feel his muscles tensing in an effort to hold back. 

“Like this?” He asked innocently, “Or am I hurting you?”

Nick clenched his fingers around their still joined hands and squeezed tightly.

“Either way,” Greg continued in a murmur, “I’ll just keep doing it.” He accentuated his statement with another bite, not quite firm enough to leave permanent marks, but definitely an indentation. Nick groaned and shifted his hips. Greg could feel the demanding press of his cock against himself and pulled back just to be a tease.

“C’mon, G,” Nick moaned, lifting further up off the bed. Greg grinned into his chest and bit once more before sitting back up.

“What’s that, Nicky? Begging already?” 

He tried to pull his hands back but Nick held on, hoisting himself up in the progress, and when he let go of Greg’s fingers his hands immediately went to Greg’s ass to pull him back down in his lap. 

“In your dreams, Greggo,” he growled and moved in to capture Greg’s lips with his. Greg let himself be deviated from his plan for a moment, entangling his hands in Nick’s damp hair and retuning the kiss with passion and urgency.

He quickly ran out of breath and broke the kiss to press his forehead against Nick’s. “This is so much better than any dream I’ve ever had,” he panted, “And boy do I have vivid dreams.” Nick chuckled and ran his hands up Greg’s back, making him shiver. “I don’t doubt that,” he mumbled.

Greg let his hands fall away from Nick’s hair and drop to his shoulders, digging his fingers in to regain some leverage of the situation. “So, where were we?” He asked, roughly shoving Nick back to the mattress where he landed with a soft groan.

“You were making empty promises,” Nick teased, his fingers drawing patterns on the outside of Greg’s thighs.

“Was I?” He grinned, readjusting himself until his balls rested on top of Nick’s boner, grinding in small circling motions, “As I recall it I was making you beg for something.”

Nick swallowed a moan and dug his fingers deeper into Greg’s skin. “Well, I don’t hear me beggin’” he drawled but his voice was noticeably strained.

Greg slid his hands flatly down Nick’s chest and let his thumbs tease each of Nick’s nipples simultaneously, reveling in the slight hitches in Nick’s breath. He swung his right leg over and in between Nick’s to slide down on his thigh and out of his grasp. 

“Hey,” Nick protested, when he couldn’t reach further down than Greg’s ribs. Greg smiled up at him, “Hey what?” he asked innocently before he leaned down to flick his tongue into his navel. 

The longer he licked and sucked at the skin in and around it, the more he felt Nick relax under him. Nick’s breathing turned heavy but in a slow and steady rhythm and his hands moved into Greg’s hair and began to lightly massage his scalp. Greg smiled. His plan was working out just fine – Nick seemed to think the games were over. 

He let the pressure of Nick’s hands guide him down toward the leaking head of Nick’s painfully abandoned dick and he almost felt bad for not taking him in right away. 

“Greg,” Nick groaned when he let his breath ghost over the sensitive skin, “Please.” 

It wasn’t the whine he had hoped for but it was enough. Flattening his tongue he licked a steady line from root to tip and then wrapped his hand around the shaft to guide Nick into his mouth and suck the precum off of him.

Nick moaned, relieved, and let his legs fall to his sides. Greg’s heart hammered against his ribcage in excitement. He’d given Nick quite the number of blowjobs before but somehow there was a new sensation to it every time. 

Nick’s fingers digging into his skull demanded a faster pace but Greg refused to give in so soon. He wanted to draw it out, exercise that power he had over Nick.

“C’mon, baby, please,” Nick urged, his hips setting a new rhythm that Greg found hard to intercept. So instead he pulled off completely and crawled back up the bed accompanied by Nick’s cursing and complaining.

“Greg…” And now it was a whine, alright. 

Reaching down he rubbed his palm against Nick soothingly, to relieve some of his aching need.

“I swear, you better get back down there or I’m gonna throw you down on this bed and just take what I want.” The intensity of Nick’s growl sent jolts through his body and he felt himself grow hard again, in spite of his earlier release. With their bodies pressed close together Nick felt it too.

“Really, Greg?” Nick asked and raised a brow, “What are you, fifteen?” 

Greg grinned and licked his lips, “This is all on you, hot shot.” 

He crawled back across Nick’s lap and leaned forward, rubbing their dicks together, and watched Nick’s face closely. Frustration made way for arousal and Nick’s jaw went slack as he moaned with his eyes closed. 

Greg touched his lips down against Nick’s and was immediately drawn into a passion filled kiss. 

When he managed to pull away Nick let out another frustrated groan. Greg winked at him and reached for the bedside drawer to pull out a small plastic bottle. 

“Damn, are you trying to murder me?” Nick growled but made a grab for the bottle anyway. Greg stopped him mid way.

“Ah, wait. I think you’ve earned yourself a little show with your earlier performance.” He smiled down at Nick and held his gaze while he uncapped the bottle. Nick sighed and rubbed his hands impatiently up and down Greg’s thighs. “Greg, please,” he begged, but still kept his eyes firmly trained on Greg’s hands as Greg coated his palm in lube and playfully let it drop down onto his abs.

He stroked himself a few times before he let his hand slide between his legs and breathed out a soft moan as he dipped his finger into his own body.

Nick lay still beneath him and watched with clenched teeth. Greg could see his pulse pumping fast beneath the skin of his throat but he didn’t make a sound. Greg quickly added another finger and rolled his hips. He watched Nick swallow heavily, watched his eyes travel from his hand up his body until their gazes met. The heat in Nick’s near black eyes burned right through him and he knew he’d reached the point where Nick was going to explode if he kept teasing.

He pulled his hand back out and wrapped his lubricated palm around Nick’s heavy cock, drawing a strangled moan from him.

“G, I can’t,” Nick whimpered and Greg leaned down to gently kiss his lips. “I’m good to go,” he whispered against Nick’s open mouth before he sat back up and guided Nick into him.

Nick’s hands gripped desperately at his hips, attempting to hold and guide him but ending up just trembling uselessly from the strain of holding back. Greg slowly sunk himself down on Nick and began to rock his hips without letting himself adjust. 

Slowly the pained noises from Nick relaxed into sounds of pleasure. His features calmed until Nick’s lips curled into an honest smile and then he moved his hips to match the rhythm Greg had started to set.

“Damn, G,” he huffed. His hands relaxed against Greg’s skin, leaving deep red bruised when they moved away from his hips and incessantly wandered up his sides and down his back. Another moan filled the room, deep and needy, and then Greg joined in with his own sounds of pleasure.

Greg let his hands frame Nick’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. 

“You feel so good,” he sputtered out, unable to put any of his other thoughts into words. He wanted to draw it out, hang on to this wonderful sensation forever, but Nick’s eyes told him how desperate he was, how close. Nick’s hips bucked with increasing speed, his heels dug in the mattress for leverage but it wasn’t enough. 

Nick’s roaming hands scrambled and clawed at him, trying to convey what his voice failed to when all that he seemed capable of was a constant chanting of Greg’s name and terms of desperation. 

Bending down Greg pressed his chest against Nicks and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The motion caused Nick to slide further out of his body and he seized the opportunity to gather his own voice. 

“I know what you want,” he ground out as he felt Nicks arms wrap tightly around himself, “Take me,” he whispered, “I’m yours.”

With surprising strength Nick rolled them around and pushed himself up on his elbows. Greg wrapped his legs around Nick’s waist and readied himself for what he knew was going to be a rough ride. But Nick stilled completely for a moment and touched his lips to Greg’s almost reverently. He opened his eyes to meet the dark warmth of Nick’s gaze.

“I don’t know if I love you or hate you right now,” Nick muttered against his lips, “but boy am I gonna make you pay for this.”

Greg thought his heart was going to explode but before he had a chance to mull over it Nick started moving his hips and pushed deep inside of him. It was quick, hard and dirty and Greg was gone by the time he felt Nick pulse inside of him, washed away in a sea of moans and yells.

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even breathe, let alone move. He just lay panting, trembling, shivering under the crushing weight of Nick’s slumped body, listening to the rush of blood in his ears.

Nick twitched, mumbled, stilled. A shiver, and then his arms tightened around Greg’s body. He didn’t know how much time passed, didn’t care. He was deeply sated and content.

Nick mumbled again, but he couldn’t make out any words. He managed to wrap his arms around Nick’s shoulders and pull him in closer. Another shiver went through Nick and Greg reached for the part of the blanked they weren’t lying on and flipped it over them.

A kiss tickled his chest. He smiled and kissed Nick’s forehead.

“I meant that, y’know,” his voice was still a mumble but the words came out clear. “Meant what?” Greg asked.

“The part where I said I loved you.”

Greg swallowed hard.

“Good,” he mused, “I might just love you, too.”


End file.
